Minecraftian Survivors: The Beginning
by Dragon Master Lunuser
Summary: Characters: Michael michaeltheminecrafter1 Astillion/Havock HavockWreaker22 Derek DGM10 Hark Me dusteo minecraft dusteoenderman57 Stranded on an island, 5 people must survive the life of a survivor.


Michael grabs the rail on the boat and hurls a massive amount of his breakfast out of the boat. "i. hate. boats" he says as he wipes his mouth."Oh come on, it can't be that bad" says Astillion coming up from lower deck. Suddenly, being a man who does not regularly work with boats he slipped and fell back down into his cabin. This is where he decided to stay."They are!" michael remarks, as he sat up and he began looking towards the sea to see a faint island far away.

"Well would you look at that!" he looked out the porthole in his cabin. "Ok then, lets go to it!" he yelled."It's quite far away, but i bet we can steer ourselves towards it!" michael says as he sits down on a seat outside. he grabs his bottle of watr next to him and takes a once again came up the steps and walked to the steering mechanism of the ship. Turning it to the island he realized thy were caught in a strong current and were being sped across the water towards it. "Hold on TIGHT!" he yelled as they approached the shore at a very fast speed.

"Holy shit!" Michael screams as he grabs a railing near the cabin.'KALAHALAKALBLOOIE!' the ship shattered over the shore as it was blown to bits. AStillion went flying screaming and landing face first in gravel, KO'ed. (AN: The KALAHALAKALBLOOIE thing was made by Havock Wreaker22.)Michael slips off the railing. Before he lands in the water he grabs the side of the boat clinging for his life. "I am not finished yet!" he shouts when suddenly a wave knocks him flying off the boat into a huge rock. SMACK! he begins floating away from the wreckage, down the island. then his body is violently pushed in between the rocks and squeezed through.

"Uh..." Astillion got up with a terribly aching head to see Michael lying by some rocks. Rushing over he finds no injuries on Michael."Uhh, what happened?" Michael says, as his sudden headache hits. He shakes his head and tries to clear his view. Finally, it clears and he sees Astillion next to him. Meanwhile a hot air ballon floats over them a dwarf named Derek said" Ah this is the life hot air ballons"then for no reason it poped he fell ""*thud*the dwarf is knocked out on the ground.

"Bloody hell! Dwarves raining from the sky, I better go help him" Astillion ran over o the dwarf and shook him hoping to wake him gets up, not only does he have a headache, but a sharp pain in his back from the way his back was arched on the rock all night."What do you mean? Dwarves falling from the sky" he says as he gains his sense of balance. "Uhhh bloody hell"the dwarf said and got up "Who are you and where am I"asked the dwarf."Sorry there buddy, but we are just as confused as you are on the where we are part. but I am Michael, and I am pretty sure this is Astillion!" Michael says as rubs the sand off of his jeans and t-shirt.

"Damn well we are on a beach mabey there is some clay here"says the dwarf as he walks towards the water."Um, I think we should be getting wood first. Clay we can not use unless we have wood" Michael says as he begins waling up to the trees."Hmm o yah you do need wood I guess the crash made me forget heh heh"said Derek and started punching a tree "By the way I'm Derek the dwarf" "Michael the dweller. they said i am a dwarf without the shortness, because i have the skills a dwarf does in mining!" Michael says as he gets the wood and makes a crafting table."Really that's impressive"said the dwarf then looks in his pocket "do you by any chance see a blue peace of paper lying around"

Astillion looked around and quickly sneaked away. Without the notice of Michael or the Dwarf, he sneaked into the forest to punch some wood. Placing down his craft table a few minutes later, he notices a piece of blue paper by his foot. "Funny, that dwarf wanted some blue paper and was about to pick it up when a strong wind blew. "NO" he shouted as the paper started to fly away and started to run after it. "Huh where did astillion go"said the dwarf while getting his 6th out of the forest, yelling, Astillion leaped for the blue paper and only just grabbed it. Even so he ground his face deeply into sand. Sitting up he handed the paper to the dwarf.

"Did you need an entrance?" michael says as he gets his wood pick."Anyways, I'm going mining!" Michael says as he walks of down the beach to find a mine. "Ahh my blueprint to the dwarfen drill, thanks"Derek said then got out some wood and said "I going to bulid a house any suggestions"Once again Astillion took up his wooden pickaxe and walked towards Michael's cave, "Hey, we can do it together, mining..." "Okay then!" Michael says as he sees a decent cave.

"When we get stone we make a full set of tools, okay?" "Okay then I'll follow you"he said while following them and practiceing with his new wooden sword on pigs and sheep.

Mining happily away with a wooden pickaxe it was easy enough for Havock to get 50 stone. Crafting stone tools he attached some crafted wooden ladders to a wall. Making a small out post in the roof he shouted down to Michael, "Carry mining down on that way. I'v found a coal vein so I'm going to follow it." Unfortunately, when he hacked at the coal vein there was a rumble. Coming down he looked at the outside of the tunnel. "Uh, Michael, look..." The cave had collapsed behind them and a ton of cobblestone, gravel and stone ad collapsed. Part of a dungeon was revealed and 3 zombies turned to them. "Oh God." The loud moaning managed to then dislodge stone. Water started pouring in at the fastest speed possible. "Run!" hollered Havock and hurdled Michael. He hit sand at full speed, encasing himself."No worry" Derek said as he pulled out a golden sword(there can only be one golden sword of justice) and lunged at the zombies.

Astillion laughed as he drew his concealed longbow. He was a God at archery and let fly on of his favorite arrow. This arrow glow in he dark and would spark when it hit a target. The strength of the spark depended on how much pain the enemy felt. Knowing that zombies don't feel pain the spark would be very weak. *Crackle*, one zombie bit the dut and Astillion prepared to load another shaft, noting water coming up around his pulls out a stone sword he made.

"Its seems a dungeon!" he shouts as jumps from a ledge we was mining on. He runs in, slicing the zombies getting in his way. He is suddenly pushed back by a crazy amount of zombies "Umm, when did a zombie spawner, spawn THAT many zombies!" "Let's not bother it yet let's just find a way out now and make a bas or house"the dwarf said sliceing more zombies in half. "AAAH!" Astillion span on one foot killing two zombies then pulled out his longbow once again. 'BOOOM!' one of his explosive arrows cleared a crowd of zombies round Michael. Then, strapping another of his arrows to the stone wall then threw a chunk of cobblestone at it. Another explosion sounded as the wall collapsed. "MOVE, MOVE MOVE!" yelled Astillion as he dashed outside dragging Michael and the Dwarf behind him. Suddenly he was ambushed by two Creepers. "Grrh!" screamed Astillion and slaughtered them with his sword, picking up the sulphur he dug a small hole in the ground and climbed in. He covered himself up so he was in a 2 block deep, 1 block wide hole with a blocked up roof. He promptly fell asleep.

"Ok? I'm going to dig up so I can get out of here" and the dwarf starts digging up."Well plan A fucked up!, How about plan B!" Michael shouts as he picks up his sword and kills an incoming zombie, it was easier to kill the fact it was burning in the sunlight."Alright Astillion, come out now!" Michael says, kicking the dirt block above Astillion."Umm can we bulid a house now I need to repair my sword" the dwarf said while pointing at his golden knocks away the dirt. "Do you MIND!" He fired a Magic Block arrow into the newly built dirt again above him. It instantly only became breakable by him.

"Being stuburn eh well then" the dwarf smirks and gets out one block of TNT and places it on the block that astillion made and yelled "CREEPER!" and exploded the shook Astillion to the core but did not break the dirt. Astillion climbed out with a look of pure rage, grabbed his sword and knocked the dwarf over the head with the butt of his sword. Then he pushed him over and climbed back into the hole, falling asleep with the dirt once again safely over his by this he scrached his head "How are we supose to wake him up because I am not doing that again"said the dwarf.

Astillion stayed asleep for five minutes, then dug up. "See, if you had just waited." Then he walked off to punch some more trees to make wood. The dwarf decided to try and make a house... again and asked "Hey can you guys give me some coblestone please" Astillion saw that he had 20 stacks of 64 of wood and a single 64 stack of cobble. Handing the dwarf 32 cobble and 2 stacks of wood he smiled. "Thanks now time to build a house" and the dwarf begain building the house.


End file.
